


Oikawa likes Stars, good thing Hinata is his sun.

by Danbury



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbury/pseuds/Danbury
Summary: Hinata and Oikawa fic. I kinda read every Oihina fic I could find, and I ran out, so I decided to write my own. Based after Karasuno beat Shiritorizawa. Very tooth-rotting. This is my first fan-fiction ever, so please leave comments on what you think and how I can improve.





	1. Would you like to buy a ticket?

That was it. He was done humiliating himself. Every home the ginger had gone up to had slammed the door in his face. Who could blame them, it was volleyball, and the tickets were so expensive.  
The tickets were all for a charity game. It was a match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa; the only twist, however, is that the teams had randomly mixed the players. This was to make it more interesting as the teams had already faced off against each other. The charity they were raising money for was really cool. It taught underprivileged youths volleyball and gave them an activity to do after school that didn’t cost much. The team members had already been decided. Hinata, Suga, Noya, Yamaguchi, and Tanka were all on one team with the rest of Karasuno on the other team. Hinata couldn’t remember who all was on his team from Shiratorizawa, but he did remember that the tall red-head was on his team and Ushijima was on the other. The thought of Kageyama and Ushijima working together made Hinata shiver.

Hinata pulled the map out of his pocket and marked out the house he had just tried. He looked at the map and saw that he was surprisingly on his last house. So far he had sold a total of five tickets. It was a pitiful number, but what more could he expect from this district. He was currently selling tickets in Seijou’s district. His team had insisted on reaching out as far as they could in their prefecture, and that included Seijou. Hinata stopped outside the gate of his final house. It was a modern building, it wasn’t overly extravagant, but the owners were obviously well off.  
Hinata just wishing to get this chore out of his way started to climb the stairs. He rang the doorbell once, after about fifteen seconds without a reply he tried it again. Finally, after a minute of waiting, he assumed no one would come to the door. Hinata was about to walk back down the steps, but for some unknown reason, he decided he would try again. Instead of ringing the doorbell, he decided to knock on the door. After about ten seconds the door finally opens. Standing in the doorway is a tall brunet with glasses and a turtleneck sweater on.

Hinata excited that someone had actually opened the door started repeating his rehearsed speech to the man.  
“Hi, I'm Hinata Shoyou from Karasuno High School. My team and I are teaming up with the team from Shiratorizawa to have a charity game for a local youth organization. We are currently selling tickets to the event and were wondering if you would like to buy one?” 

Hinata felt that he had done well so far. At least there wasn’t a door in his face. Then he saw the older male begin to firm a smirk on his face. Hinata was prepared to get a door slammed in his face, but then the oddest thing happened. The guy started laughing. Not just a giggle either, a full-on laugh. He even started to hold onto the door frame so he wouldn’t fall over. Hinata stood there confused. Was the guy all right, did he need help? Hinata, not wanting the guy in front of him to die asked him if he was okay. 

“Sir, are you okay?”

The brunette then stood at full height and smirked. 

“What do you not recognize me shrimpy?”

Hinata’s jaw dropped. He started to take in the man's appearance. He had a strong jawline with dark brown eyes that looked as if they could see into his mind. Slowly putting the pieces together. 

“G… Grand king?” Hinata finally pushed out. 

“Ahhh so you are not totally brain dead shrimpy.”


	2. Can I Have My Ticket Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sells Oikawa a ticket.

“What are y-y-you doing here?” Hinata asked slightly afraid of the brunette.   
“I live here. The real question is what are you doing here, shrimpy?” Oikawa was looking extremely amused by the stuttering ginger in front of him.

“A-ah well we are selling tickets for a charity game, and I-I was wondering if you would like to buy one.” Hinata took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing. It wasn’t like the bigger, scarier, and more muscular male was going to do anything to him

“So why, do you think that I would want to go to this game? It’s not like I haven’t seen Karasuno play against Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa was starting to get annoyed, the ginger was making him think of his loss to Kageyama.

“Well, you see there is a twist where we randomly mixed up the players so it wouldn’t be close to our real teams.” Hinata felt that he had explained the game well. It had taken Daichi ten times to explain the concept for him to fully understand.

“So I'm guessing that you and Tobio-chan will still be by each others side.?” There was no way the coaches would separate the two, without each other there was no way either of them could stand a chance.

“Well, actually Kageyama and I are on different teams. He’s on a team with Ushijima, you know the really tall spiker for Shirtarizawa?” Hinata didn’t know whether or not Oikawa knew who Ushijima was but by the look on his face Oikawa definitely knew him. 

Oikawa grew a wicked grin on his face. Though the ginger didn’t know ii, the brunette was imagining both of his rivals losing at once.

“So Ushijima is going to be teaming up with Tobio-chan?” Oikawa’s face then turned almost completely solemn. It had finally hit him, there was nothing that could stop the two. If they worked together, then they would be unbeatable.

“Yeah, I guess you can think of it like that. But I’m going to beat both of them, you can be sure of that.” Hinata stated this as fact, not opinion.

Oikawa suddenly looked up and stared into the gingers eyes. This small orange fluffball was really going to beat both of them. Shrimpy was going to be his savior, he would beat both of them and let Oikawa relish in the defeat of his enemies. Oikawa then looked up and asked a simple question.

“How much are the tickets?” 

“Fifteen dollars.” Hinata had said it almost like a reflex. This was normally when he got a door slammed in his face. And that was exactly what happened.

Hinata stood there in shock. The Grand King had just slammed the door to his castle in his face. After the initial shock of the door slamming, Hinata started to walk back down the steps. Then out of nowhere the door swung open, standing on the front porch was Oikawa with a twenty dollar bill in his hand. 

“Ohh so would you like a ticket?” Hinata was beginning to get really confused at this point. 

“Well duh, you dingus.” Oikawa walked up to the ginger and took his hand. 

Hinata didn’t know how to react. He was now holding hands with the captain of Seijoh. Why did the Grand King even grab his hand in the first place? Hinata started to feel his heartbeat quicken, and he couldn't tell if Oikawa could hear it. 

Then Hinata felt a piece of paper in his hands. He looked down and then realized what the brunette had done. In his hands was the twenty dollar bill. Hinata froze and looked at the money in shock. He had just freaked out over nothing. After about thirty seconds of staring at the cash, Oikawa stuck out his hand as if expecting something.

“Hey shrimpy, you okay? Can I have my ticket now?” Oikawa was now looking a little concerned for the ginger. 

Hinata then frantically started digging in his pocket. Finally, he pulled out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper and handed it the taller male. “Here you go. The ticket has the date, time, and place on it. Anything you will need. If you go to the website link, you can look a the full roster of the two teams.”

Hinata then started digging into his other pocket and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill. “This is your change.”

Oikawa slowly took the change from Hinata and thanked him. Hinata thanked him back and said goodbye. He then turned around and started to skip down the stairs.

“Good luck, shrimpy-chan!!” Oikawa called out as Hinata was already halfway down the block. “You’ll need it!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave constructive criticism; I'm still trying to improve my writing style. I already have the plot map out a little bit, but if you want to request something, I will see what I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'll try to update regularly depending on my feedback.


End file.
